Shawarma Scene
by MarvelCW
Summary: Set between the end of the Battle of New York and the end-credits Shawarma scene. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! T because it's a PG-13 movie. ONE-SHOT!


Shawarma Scene

 **Basically, a more detailed version of what we saw in the movie. What happened between the end of the battle and the Shawarma Scene? Read and find out!**

 _"And then Shawarma after?" Tony asked, with big brown puppy dog eyes._

Natasha, still standing on Stark Tower's roof next to Dr. Selvig, mentally slapped Tony. _Only he would come back from the dead and immediately ask for shawarma._

"Tesseract's contained. Thor, you have some way to transport it back to Asgard?" Natasha asked through her commlink, leaning the Scepter against the machine that held the Tesseract.

"It will be returned back to a safe place. What of Loki?" Thor asked, turning to Hulk, since he was the last one to be seen with him.

Hulk grunted, and motioned down the street towards the tower.

"I'll contain Loki, then we will worry about the Tesseract, for now, the machine Selvig built should be sufficient." Thor replied, turning around to see Hulk bounding down the street after the mischievous god.

"Has anyone seen Clint?" Natasha asked, scanning the rooftop he was occupying moments ago to find it had been blown to pieces by a Chitauri transport.

 _No, I can't loose him. Not like this. I'm sure he's fine, perched in a birds nest someplace, waiting for the battle to end._ Natasha tried to assure herself.

"No." Steve said, a sudden urgency in his own voice as he looked up at the demolished rooftop.

"Can't shake me that easily, 'Tasha." Clint's voice came through the comms muffled, the sound of broken glass cracking as he began to move around.

"Where are you?" She asked, spotting a broken-through window near the bottom of the building with the destroyed roof.

"M' fine." He told her, appearing at the window and waving up at her as he tossed a grappling hook down onto another building, sliding down the rope and next to Steve, Thor, and what once was a very impressive looking Iron Man suit.

"What happened to you?" Clint asked, landing gracefully a few feet away from the torn-off faceplate.

"I need a vacation." Tony mumbled, leaning his helmet back against the pavement with a sigh.

"Ya' remember the nuke?" Steve asked the archer with a raised eyebrow. He pointed at where the wormhole once was.

"He didn't." Clint looked shocked, then relieved. "Stark! You complete... and utter... Badass!" He shouted.

"Yeah... Next time, I'll let you take care of it." Tony said, turning a nob on the suit's right hip. "Cap, I recommend staying back."

Steve did as he was told, and he back away just in time for the suit to release Tony from it's metal claws.

"J, send Mark... five to pick up Mark seven?" Tony asked his AI.

"Certainly sir, and may I suggest you swap out your current arc reactor for a new one? Your's seems to have experienced a brief short-out due to space travel." Jarvis suggested to Tony through their private commlink server.

Tony ignored the last part, because it was working fine _now._ "Thanks Jarvis."

As Mark five flew down to collect Mark seven, Tony eased himself out of the armor with minor assistance from Steve and Clint.

Now standing, he could definitely tell that the reactor had gone out, because seriously, who actually gets used to shrapnel moving around inside them?

"We should go and take care of Loki." Clint said, watching with fascination as Hulk scaled the side of Stark Tower in his pursuit of the god.

Natasha hopped down from Clint's grappling hook wire, nodding in agreement. "Clint's right."

As they made their way, slowly at that, to the tower, Tony fell behind the group, quickly joined by Natasha after she noticed his absence from the larger group.

"You alright?" He asked, peering at the streak of blood that came down from her forehead.

"Bumps and bruises mostly, you?" She asked, rubbing her head defensively as a headache threatened her full focus on Loki. _A nap sounds good right about now,_ she thought to herself. _Soon,_ she promised herself.

"I'm okay." Tony said, a hesitant glance at the blue glow of the reactor through his Black Sabbath t-shirt.

"Rogers said it wasn't on when you came down." Natasha told him, following his gaze to the blue light.

"Tattle tale." Tony mumbled as they came to the Tower's front doors.

"It's okay now?" She blocked his path to the rest of the group.

"It's fine." Tony told her, then made his way around her and to the front of the rest of the group to see if the elevator was still functioning. Because honestly, the only ones who seemed like they could walk up 100 flights of stairs were Thor and Hulk.

"Should work, if not... Well let's hope it works." Tony shrugged, pressing the button.

The doors opened swiftly and everyone filed in, the elevator plenty spacious for them all.

They entered the main room to find Hulk pounding Loki into the bar. Again.

When Hulk noticed the rest of the team, he noticeably calmed down a bit, and left Reindeer Games in his latest Loki-shaped crater.

 _"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said in defeat._

Thor grabbed Asgardian handcuff-like things, and bound Loki's hands together with them. Then asked Tony where would be a secure location for him to stay until they got their "Victory Feast" as Thor called it.

"Eh? Closet? Gods can't break out of closets, right?" He shrugged, then told Jarvis to put protective shields around the closet once it was closed.

Clint had already grabbed a washcloth out of the kitchen, not really bothering to ask for permission, and dampened it with cold water, and was in the process of cleaning the wound on Natasha's head when the closet door was slammed shut and Thor's hammer was placed on top of the lock.

"Make yourselves at home." Tony said unceremoniously before grabbing his broken looking Stark Phone and flopping onto a couch.

"Dammit." He mumbled when he found that the screen was cracked down the middle and that the battery was dead.

He tossed the phone into a pile of debris, grabbed a pillow, and shoved it under his head.

 _Sleep. Then food._

"Pop Tarts are incredible! It's truly amazing that Midguardians invented such a wondrous food." Thor's voice woke Tony, who noticed two assassins occupying the other couch.

Natasha was dead asleep. Her head laid against Clint's shoulder, where there was now a small bandage covering her wound.

"Awww!" Tony tilted his head in Clint's direction, earning a look that said, " _Once I don't have a deadly assassin sleeping on me, I'll kill you."_

His voice was enough to startle Natasha awake, who quickly looked around, and once she decided they were in a secure location, stood up and grabbed Clint's water bottle off the table.

Taking a long gulp, Clint made a face at her, but didn't pursue the topic, instead he shrugged and said, "Time for Shawarma? I don't know what it is, but I'll eat anything."

Walking into the Shawarma restaurant you'd have thought it was hit by a tornado. Ketchup and Mustard bottles were scattered on the floor, dust and debris were everywhere.

If it had been anyone except the Avengers, they'd have been turned away. But the lady who ran the restaurant saw them and immediately went to work making the best Shawarma she could with what kitchen she had left.

"Not bad." Tony said after his first bite.

"I've had worse." Natasha shrugged.

Clint seemed to be nodding off, but even with his eyes slipping shut, his Shawarma continued to be eaten. "Wonderful."

Steve had taken a few bites, but after that, he let his head lean on his fist and fell asleep right there in the restaurant.

Thor seemed to be enjoying his, and he could eat it almost as quickly as the woman could make it. "Anotha'!" He shouted for the seventh time, making the lady laugh out loud at his completely serious expression.

Bruce loved Shawarma, he'd eaten it multiple times before, but to make Tony happy he said he'd never tried it. As he ate, it became more and more strange to him that he scared the man sitting to his right back to life. _How does that even WORK!?_ Bruce thought to himself, but gave up on the thought as he chomped down on his Shawarma.

 **Okay, so I've always meant to write a fic like this, but never took the time until now.**

 **I'm so good at keeping up with my fan fiction plans. (Not).**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I loved writing Thor, he was great in the first movie.**

 **Although, Tony is and probably always with be my favorite Avenger.**

 **-MarvelLuver**


End file.
